wagymnasticsfandomcom-20200222-history
Main:Emily Little
Perth, Western Australia, Australia |Row 3 title = Coach(es) |Row 3 info = Martine George and Nikolai Lapchine |Row 4 title = Current status |Row 4 info = Active}} Emily Little (born 29 March 1994) is an Australian artistic gymnast. She won a gold medal at the 2010 Commonwealth Games in the team women's artistic gymnastic events. She represented Australia at the 2012 Summer Olympics and was an alternate for the 2016 Olympics. Based out of Perth, she has been coached by Martine George and Nikolai Lapchine since 2003. Career 2009-2011 Little has been a member of the Australian senior national team for four years. Her international debut came in 2009, at the Australian Youth Olympic Festival, where she won gold on vault and placed fourth with her team and in the all-around, and seventh on balance beam. As a member of the 2012 Australian senior squad going to the Olympics, she was coached by Peggy Liddick. She is often the lead-off gymnast. She won a gold medal at the 2010 Commonwealth Games in the team event, and a silver medal in the individual all around competition. At the 2010 and 2011 Artist World Championships, she was a member of the Australian team that finished sixth place each time. 2012-2014 At the 2012 Australian Gymnastics Championships in Sydney, Little finished second the all around event. She earned a pair of silver medals medal in the floor and vault events. At the event, she introduced several new elements into her routines. The event was part of the Australian national team Olympic qualifying process. In mid-June 2012, Little was one of twelve Australian gymnasts vying to earn a final spot on the Olympic squad at a training session for the national team at the Australian Institute of Sport. In mid-June 2012, she was one of three Australian female gymnasts who were confirmed to be going to the Games alongside Lauren Mitchell and Ashleigh Brennan. Little represented Australia at the 2012 Olympics. The Australian team did not qualify to the team final, but Little placed fifteenth in the all-around. She continued training after London, and was named a non-traveling alternate for the 2014 Nanning World Championships. She returned to international competition at the Mexico Open in December, winning silver in the all-around. 2015 In 2015, Little competed at the AT&T American Cup in early March, placing seventh after a fall on bars. She went on to compete at the City of Jesolo Trophy in Italy, placing fifth with her team and twenty-third in the all-around. In May, she won vault gold, all-around, balance beam, and floor exercise silver, and placed sixth on bars at the Australian National Championships. In October, she competed at the World Championships in Glasgow, Scotland. While Australia didn't qualify to the team final, and therefore did not qualify a full team to the Olympics, they did qualify a full team to the Olympic Test Event. 2016 In April, Little competed at the Pacific Rim Championships, winning team bronze and placing seventh in the all-around and floor exercise, and ninth on balance beam. The following week, she competed at the Olympic Test Event. Although Australia improved their performance from the World Championships, they fell short one spot from qualifying a full team for the Olympics. Individually, Little won bronze on vault. In late May, she competed at the Australian Nationals, winning the vault title, and additional silver medals on balance beam and floor exercise and bronze in the all-around. In late June, she competed at the Anadia World Cup, placing fifth on floor exercise. She continued to compete after Rio, winning balance beam gold and vault silver at the Szombathely World Cup in Hungary in October. In November, she won vault gold, floor exercise bronze, and placed seventh on balance beam at the Cottbus World Cup in Germany. 2017 In February, Little competed at the Melbourne World Cup, winning gold on floor exercise, silver on vault, and bronze on balance beam. At the Baku World Cup in March, she won vault and floor exercise silver and balance beam bronze. In April, she competed at the Doha World Cup, where she again won silver on vault and floor exercise and additionally placed fourth on balance beam. Medal Count Floor Music 2012-2014 - "Fanatico" by Edvin Marton